


Adventure Of A Lifetime

by geeisajacketslut



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Basically like a bunch of funny stories about how Frnk/Gee's proposals could've gone down, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Proposals, i don't know how to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/pseuds/geeisajacketslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're in interviews, Frank and Gerard like to make up stories about how their proposal "went down".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking For Something Dumb to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028272) by [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat). 



> I basically got this whole idea from one of my fav fanfic writers @marsakat !! Thank u for letting me steal your idea.

INTERVIEWER #1

Interviewer: So, recently on your twitter, Gerard, you announced that something big happened. 

Gerard: Yes, yes I did *grabs Frank’s hand*.

Interviewer: Adorable. So, tell us, how did it go down?

Frank: I’ll explain. So basically, you know those big announcement boards outside McDonalds and stuff? Like the ones that say ’17 Nuggets for $6’ and are like on the road so you can drive by and view them sweet sales?

Interviewer: Yes. I’m familiar. 

Frank: Well Gerard’s plan was for us to drive by it and yell “Hey Frank look at that nifty sign!” Which was gonna say “Ayy, Frank, marry me” Buuuut, his plane got a bit messed up. 

Interviewer: Oh, wow, how did that go then?

Frank: Quite horrible. Gerard nearly got arrested. He’s a smart one.

Interviewer: Wait, really? *Gerard nods*

Frank: Mikey drove him there at 3am, and Gerard was gonna drive us by it at like 6am. So Mikey picked him up from our place and drove him to McDs, but as Gerard was putting up the letters, someone saw and called 911. So the cops showed up and he fled and just went home and proposed right on the spot.

Interviewer: And you said ‘yes’ obviously?

Frank: I was laughing too hard to stay yes, but he got the gist. 

Gerard: It was an adventure and a learning moment. Don’t do illegal shit kids.

~~~

INTERVIEWER #2

Interviewer: So, Frank and Gerard, in the past month, you announced your engagement. Explain how it happened.

Gerard: You might not believe it, but it’s pretty funny slash embarrassing story. *Frank nods and blushes*

Interviewer: So, tell us what happened!

Gerard: Well basically, Frank took me to a baseball game, and he was gonna propose on the megatron. You know how people do that, by holding up a big sign, to be cute you know? 

Interviewer: Even though he was sitting right next to you?

Gerard: He wanted to be the #1 Proposer of all time. He wanted to hold it up so everyone could be like “Damn, that guy is so cool!” Basically, he wanted to be a show off to all of the park. That’s Frank Iero for you.

Frank: That’s correct. I wanted to hold the supreme title of “#1 PROPOSAL AT A BASEBALL GAME” I wanted to be on CNN and shit like that.

Gerard: Well, he called ahead and planned to get the camera to go near us, and he held up the sign, and it was fucking upside down for like a whole minute before he noticed. I don’t know how he didn’t notice, he just stared at me as I sat there staring at him. Eventually, he noticed and flipped it around. By that time, it was a little awkward and stuff, I’m sure the people with the camera felt really awkward, but I said yes because I felt bad.

Frank: Nooo, you said yes because you love and respect me. Also, because it was a bomb-ass proposal and you were jealous that you didn’t come up with it.

Gerard: In your dreams, sweetie. 

~~~

INTERVIEWER #3

Interviewer: So we’ve heard some theories and little jokes about your proposal, but how did it actually happen?

Gerard: This is a bit embarrassing on my part but it’s mostly Mikeyway’s fault. It was supposed to be all cute, but it got a bit messed up.

Interviewer: How so?

Frank: So on our tours, some nights we get a hotel night. Those nights are fucking fantastic. So, Mikey was supposed to set up the bedroom that Gee and I were staying in for the proposal. Gerard distracted me with a claw machine until he got the signal.

Gerard: The plan would’ve been perfect if Mikey and Ray had been doing shots on the bus like twenty minutes before hand. Drunk Mikey cannot do even the simplest of tasks. Sorry Mikes, it’s just the truth.

Frank: So Mikey was supposed to spend rose petals on the bed that said “Marry Me”. But instead of spelling ‘marry’ the correct way, M-A-R-R-Y, he spelt it with an e, M-E-R-R-Y. 

Gerard: Come on Mikey, it’s not Christmas. *Interviewer giggles*

Frank: So Gerard takes us in to the room and on the bed, there were rose petals that spelt out "M-E-R-R-Y Me”. Gerard turned so red I thought he was gonna burst. I was cracking up too hard to focus. Poor Gerard. 

Interviewer: So what happened after that?

Gerard: I quickly rearranged the letters as Frank stood on laughing. Luckily he said yes or I’d be in jail for murder, sorry Mikey. It was a simple task honestly it’s amazing how Mikey graduated 5th grade.

~~~

INTERVIEWER #4

Interviewer: So, the lucky couple recently got engaged *Gerard blushes* how did the actual engagement go down?

Gerard: It’s honestly a mess.

Frank: No it wasn’t! It was an honest mistake!

Gerard: So, Frank bought me plane tickets for Boston, Massachusetts, well, he was supposed to at least. He accidentally, I don’t even know how, bought plane tickets to Boston, Georgia.

Frank: You don’t know how hard it is buying plane tickets. It’s surprisingly difficult. *Gerard groans*

Gerard: So he sent me on a plane to Georgia and he called me from Massachusetts and was like “Where are you? Did the flight land?” and I’m like “Yeah, why am I here? Where are you, did your flight come in?” He told me that he couldn’t fit us both on the same flight so he was taking one earlier. Why did I believe him? 

Interviewer: Then what happened?

Gerard: So Frank was like “Boston’s airport is pretty big, where are you?” I’m like “No, this airport is super tiny. It barely qualifies as an airport.” and he’s like “Logan Airport is enormous, are you high?” I’m like “Logan Airport? Babe, I’m in Georgia.” I don’t know how he could fuck a plane ticket up that bad, but yet he did. Frank, how did you manage to send me to Boston, Georgia?

Frank: I honestly have no idea. I can’t be trusted with technology. 

Interviewer: Did you guys get back together quickly after that?

Gerard: Yeah, but I had to stay in Georgia for the day while Frank bought me a new plane ticket back to Jersey.

Frank: But at least you got home in the same night.

Gerard: I’m never gonna let you live this down.

Frank: That’s okay, you already said yes, and I didn’t lose the ring in security even though I was so scared that I was going to.


End file.
